wikicompfandomcom-20200214-history
Marshall McLuhan
Marshall McLuhan was a Canadian communication theorist and philosopher. He was best known for creating the term global village and the catch phrase The Medium Is The Message. McLuhan also predicted the World Wide Web thirty years before was invented. Gordon, Terrence (July 2002) Who was Marshall McLuhan? - The Estate of Marshall McLuhan “Rationality and logic came to depend on the presentation of connected and sequential facts or concepts. For many people rationality still has the connotation of uniformity and connectiveness. I don’t follow you means I don’t think what you’re saying is rational.” http://www.themediumisthemassage.com/the-book/ Life Herbert Marshall McLuhan was born on July 21, 1911 in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada. His father was an insurance salesman and his mother was an elocution teacher. Marshall McLuhan studied at the University of Manitoba and at Cambridge with focus on the scholastic philosophers. McLuhan then taught English in various American universities. He then married his wife Corrine Keller Lewis. Marshal McLuhan then settled at the University of Toronto where he would later establish his Centre for Culture and Technology. Gordon, Terrence (July 2002)Who was Marshall McLuhan? - The Estate of Marshall McLuhan He later on had six kids. In the early 1950's McLuhan began the Communication and Culture seminars, funded by the Ford Foundation, at the University of Toronto. As his reputation grew, he received a growing number of offers from other universities and, to keep him, the university created the Centre for Culture and Technology in 1963. Old Messengers, New Media: The Legacy of Innis and McLuhan, a virtual museum exhibition at Library and Archives Canada McLuhan was named to the Albert Schweitzer Chair in Humanities at Fordham University in the Bronx, New York, for one year (1967–68). While at Fordham, McLuhan was diagnosed with a benign brain tumor; it was treated successfully.n September 1979 he suffered a stroke, which affected his ability to speak. The University of Toronto's School of Graduate Studies tried to close his research centre shortly thereafter, but was deterred by substantial protests, most notably by Woody Allen.He never fully recovered from the stroke, and died in his sleep on December 31, 1980. Whitman, Alden (January 1, 1981). "Marshall McLuhan, Author, Dies; Declared 'Medium Is the Message'". The New York Times. Retrieved 19 August 2012. Career Marshall McLuhan took a job at the University of Wisconsin as a teaching assistant in the English Department. He moved on to teach at the University of St. Louis, the first of several Catholic institutions of which he would be a part. After completing his PhD, he returned to St. Louis and began his career as a professor. http://mcluhan.ischool.utoronto.ca/mcluhan-program/marshall-mcluhan/ McLuhan began the Communication and Culture seminars, funded by the Ford Foundation, at the University of Toronto. The group was interdisciplinary in nature, with participants drawn from art, economics, anthropology, urban studies and psychology. McLuhan published his first major work during this period. The Mechanical Bride (1951) was an examination of the impact of advertising on society and culture. He also produced an important journal, Explorations, with Edmund Carpenter throughout the 1950s. Marshall McLuhan published a number of works during this period that established him as an important and often controversial figure in the field of communications: The Gutenberg Galaxy (1962), Understanding Media (1964), and The Medium is the Massage (1967). After the publication of Understanding Media in 1964, and continuing into the 1970s, McLuhan became a household name, making countless media appearances; he had a cameo in Woody Allen’s 1977 film, Annie Hall, and received an impromptu visit from Yoko Ono and John Lennon in Toronto. Never fully recovering from a stroke in 1979, McLuhan died on December 31, 1980. http://mcluhan.ischool.utoronto.ca/mcluhan-program/marshall-mcluhan/ Major Works Marshall McLuhan presented the world one of the first full blown theories of the effects of media and technologies of communication and its broader implications in the Modern Age. http://www.collectionscanada.gc.ca/obj/s4/f2/dsk2/ftp02/NQ37740.pdf Marshall McLuhan's work resonates with Kenneth Burke. http://enculturation.gmu.edu/hectic-zen McLuhan worked concurrently on two projects: his doctoral dissertation and the manuscript that was eventually published in 1951 as the book The Mechanical Bride: Folklore of Industrial Man, which included only a representative selection of the materials that McLuhan had prepared for it. His major work that he formulated the globalization concept when he provided a global village in last of 1960s. ''The Mechanical Bride'' (1951) McLuhan's first book, The Mechanical Bride: Folklore of Industrial Man is a study in the field of popular culture.His interest in the critical study of popular culture was influenced by the 1933 book Culture and Environment by F. R. Leavis and Denys Thompson, and the title The Mechanical Bride is derived from a piece by the Dadaist artist, Marcel Duchamp. ''The Gutenberg Galaxy''(1962) The Gurenberg Galaxy was written in 1961 and published in 1962. It is a developing study in the field of oral culture, print culture, culture studies and media ecology. Throughout the book McLuhan reveals how communication technology affects cognitive organization. ''Understanding Media(1964) ''Understanding Media: The Extensions of Man was published in 1964. Understanding Media is about the media theory. Dismayed by the way people approached and used new media such as television, McLuhan famously argued that in the modern world "we live mythically and integrally ... but continue to think in the old, fragmented space and time patterns of the per-electric age." Marshall McLuhan, Understanding Media (London: Routledge & Kegan Paul, 1964), 4 McLuhan introduced that media itself should be the focus of study with the popular quote "the medium is the message." ''The Medium is the Massage: An Inventory of Effects(1967) ''The Medium Is the Massage: An Inventory of Effects was published in 1967, and was McLuhan's best seller. Wolf, Gary (January 1996). "The Wisdom of Saint Marshall, the Holy Fool". Wired 4.01. Retrieved 2009-05-10. McLuhan elaborates on the key points of change of how man views the world and how the views change in influence from the media. Reference Page